Flowers for Hisoka
by Child of Magick
Summary: Hisoka experiences a moment of doubt when he spots Tsuzuki buying flowers. One shoot TsuzukiHisoka


Looky here! I wrote a story that isn't LOTR. Who'd have thunk it? But this is what happens when you become good friends with an anime freak and you watch everything in her impressive library. If things are a little off, I'm sorry. I've only seen the first three DVDs. Let me tell you, though. I am absolutely hooked on this show. Muraki freaks the hell out of me, Tsuzuki is soooo funny, and I just want to maul Hisoka. Of course, I also want Tsuzuki and Hisoka to get together, which is why I wrote this little ditty. So sit back, relax, and hopefully you won't run away screaming.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Just a poor college student having fun with two beautiful boys that someone else created.  
  
Flowers for Hisoka  
  
Hands shoved deep into his pockets, head lowered so that his blond hair created a curtain over his unnaturally bright green eyes, sixteen-year-old Hisoka walked down the sidewalk that lead from his hotel to the local hospital. He had only woken up about an hour ago, and was none too happy about the way his day had started.  
  
The bed had been empty.  
  
This had been a shock for the young Shinigami, who had gotten used to waking up every morning to Tsuzuki's smiling face, or being wrapped up in the older man's arms. Hisoka liked routine, and waking up alone had already thrown his entire day off. So, grumbling to himself, he had climbed out of bed.  
  
That's when he had found the note. It was a small square of white paper, lying squarely in the middle of the table that was crowded with doughnut boxes and candy wrappers. He would never have noticed it, except that it was covered with Tsuzuki's sprawling handwriting. With a confused frown, he had picked it up to read.  
  
Hisoka,  
  
Forgive me for simply leaving you this morning, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I hope you are not angry with me.  
  
Please meet me at the hospital by noon. I have some errands to run, and I'm not sure how long it will take me. But I should be done by lunch. So I'll pick something up for the three of us, and we can eat in the room with Quinn. I'm sure she'd appreciate the company.  
  
See you then!  
  
Tsuzuki  
  
Hisoka felt a little twinge in his heart as he read the letter over again. There was no 'I love you' or 'Can't wait to see you' anywhere. Just a simple letter that any friend would write. And Hisoka was more than a friend.  
  
The two Guardians' had been partners for sometime, and Hisoka had to admit that he had begun to care for Tsuzuki as more than a simple business partner. More than even a friend. He had been contented to keep it to himself. He didn't like getting close to anyone. No one had ever loved him or even cared if he existed. Why should he give his heart away now? And to a man who was probably the last person anyone would expect Hisoka to fall in love with?  
  
But that had all changed only a few weeks ago. Hisoka had been out, wandering around the library and gardens of the Ministry, thinking about how much his life had changed and how much he owed to that purple-eyed idiot. Then he had gone back to his room and found that same idiot sitting on his bed, crying.  
  
His first instinct had been to rush to Tsuzuki's side, demand to know what was wrong, and promise that he would take care of everything. But then he thought about all the times he had seen his partner cry, and came to the conclusion that Tatsumi had cracked down on his meals again. That, or someone had stolen his piece of pie.  
  
Walking over to his bed, he gently sat down next to the older man and placed a light hand on his shoulder. "Tsuzuki?" he murmured in that deep, husky voice that all the girls in both Earth and the afterlife sighed over. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tsuzuki started and looked up. As his eyes rested on Hisoka, the young empath was shocked at the absolute anguish that resided in those violet orbs. He had never seen that kind of emotion in Tsuzuki, who preferred to hide his pain and anger behind a wall of happiness.  
  
"Oh! Hisoka." Tsuzuki blushed and furiously wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Tsuzuki, what are you doing crying in my room?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." The older man made a dismissive gesture. "I'm sorry I came in here. I hope you're not angry with me. It's just...Well, it's nothing really."  
  
Now Hisoka was really worried. This wasn't like Tsuzuki at all. He'd either tell you exactly what was wrong---"The Chief stole my apple pie again!"--- or he'd turn all puppy-dog like and gush on and on how happy he was to know that someone cared for him. This serious Tsuzuki was different...and a little frightening.  
  
"Come on, Tsuzuki. I know you. You never cry. You hate for people to see any negative emotion come from you. So tell me what's bothering you. I am your friend, you know."  
  
The dark-haired man visibly flinched. "That's just it. You're my friend. That's all."  
  
Hisoka blinked and took his hand from Tsuzuki's shoulder. Whatever he'd been expecting, this certainly wasn't it! "Tsuzuki...I...."  
  
"Just hear me out before you go running to the chief asking for another partner. I've been thinking about this a lot, and I have to tell you." He continued to stare down at his feet, seeming not able to look his partner in the eye. "You may not like it, but please thin no differently of me than you do now."  
  
He paused, took a deep breath, and then launched right into his speech.  
  
"We've been partners for awhile now, Hisoka. And I can truthfully say that it has been some of the happiest times of my life. Sure, we've had to deal with Muraki and vampires and devil's and ghosts, but it's been all right because I've gotten to know you better. I've never kept a partner this long, and you seem to be able to say things that touch me in places I had forgotten existed. And I've discovered that I care for you more than I thought I could ever care for one person. I laugh when you call me and idiot, and want to cry with joy when you say my name.  
  
"But...I'm so afraid to tell you how I truly feel. You can be so cold, Hisoka. So unfeeling. I feel like you're a star that I reach and reach forever but can never actually touch. And that's why I came in here. So I could feel close to you."  
  
Hisoka had just sat there, absolutely stunned. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid he might crack a rib, and one thought was racing around and around through his mind.  
  
Is he saying what I think he's saying? What I hope he's saying?"  
  
"Tsuzuki..." he said, at a loss for what to say.  
  
"What I want to say is that, well..." Tsuzuki took a deep breath and looked up so that he could gaze squarely into Hisoka's eyes. "What I want to say is that I love you, Hisoka. Don't ask me when it happened, because I could never tell you the exact time. But it did. And I know that you probably---"  
  
He was interrupted by a flying mass that suddenly landed in his arms. Blinking, it took him a moment to realize that it was Hisoka, and that the boy's face was buried in his chest and his arms were around Tsuzuki.  
  
"Oh, Tsuzuki," he sobbed, his own tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. But he didn't care. This was the happiest day of his life. "I love you, too."  
  
These last couple of weeks had seemed like a dream. The two had been sent out on a mission, and had spent the nights in their hotel room snuggled close after talking for hours on end. It was everything Hisoka had ever dreamed of.  
  
Didn't Tsuzuki feel the same way?  
  
The young Shinigami shook his head and placed the letter back down on the table. This was not the time to start turning into some love-sick puppy. He had things to do!  
  
So, snatching up his clothes, he ran into the bathroom to get ready for his day.  
  
------------------  
  
Hisoka knew that Witches existed. Oh, not the old hags dressed all in black that one usually associated with the word. But good Witches, people who were born with magickal talent and used it for good. He had never met one himself until they had come down to Earth for this latest mission.  
  
The Witch in question had been a girl named Quinn who Tsuzuki was good friends with. When Hisoka had met her, he would have put her at nineteen or twenty, no older than that. But when she had mentioned that she'd managed to put up with Tsuzuki for forty years, the young empath had learned his first lesson on Witches: they weren't ordinary mortals. Oh, they could die. But, unless they were killed, that wouldn't happen for a very, very long time. When Hisoka had asked Quinn about her true age, she had simply laughed and winked.  
  
During the battle with a nasty demon who had taken control of someone bent on revenge, Quinn had been a marvelous help to them. But she had also been badly injured. She now lay in the local hospital, and Tsuzuki refused to leave until she was discharged.  
  
That was where Hisoka was making his way to now. They had been going to visit her on a daily basis, and it didn't surprise Hisoka one bit that that's where he had been asked to wait. What bothered him were these 'errands' his lover had spoken of. What could he possibly have to do now that the mission was over? Unless it was to buy more sweets for himself and books for Quinn.  
  
Hisoka liked the young Witch. He really did. She was funny and nice and, well...She was beautiful. With long black hair and piercing blue eyes, she was what every guy dreamed of. And that was one of the things that made Hisoka so uncomfortable around her. She was beautiful, and she was good friends with Tsuzuki. Sometimes, as he watched them, Hisoka couldn't help but wonder if there was more to their past than simple friendship.  
  
Tsuzuki seemed to open up more around her than he ever had around his young partner. They laughed at inside jokes that he had no idea about, and would spend hours talking about events that they had gone through together in their long history as friends. And Hisoka would simply sit there, trying not to be jealous of the girl, and feeling very much out of place.  
  
He was brought from his reverie by the sound of a familiar laugh. Looking up eagerly, he spotted a tall, dark-haired man in a black trench coat standing on the other side of the street that he was walking alongside of. He raised his hand and started to run forward, then stopped as Tsuzuki moved and he realized where his lover was.  
  
At a flower shops. He was chatting amiably with the girl working there, who had a slight blush on her face. Every now and then, she would giggle at something Tsuzuki said then blush even harder. And in his hand, Tsuzuki held a group of white orchids.  
  
Hisoka's heart dropped to the very bottom of his feet, and he felt as though a strong breeze could blow him over.  
  
Those...those are my favorite flowers.  
  
It hadn't bothered Hisoka so much that Tsuzuki was buying flowers for Quinn. He bought them for her once in awhile when some of hers died. But he had always brought Hisoka along with him, asking the young man's opinion of what flowers to get, often while his hand rested comfortably on Hisoka's back. But he had never gotten her orchids. He had always skipped over those, saying he could never get those for her.  
  
Apparently, that had all changed.  
  
I was right, Hisoka thought, feeling as though he were about to be very suddenly and very violently ill. He still loves her. And he's giving her my flowers!  
  
He couldn't move. He was firmly rooted to the spot, eye locked on the man he loved. It felt as though his shoes had been nailed to the ground. But, when Tsuzuki started to turn around, he dived for the nearest bush. The last thing he needed right now was for Tsuzuki to see him like this.  
  
As he watched from the curtain of branches, Tsuzuki started back in the direction of their hotel, whistling a cheerful tone. Hisoka recognized it almost instantly. It had come on the radio just a few days ago. Tsuzuki had begun dancing around like crazy, causing Hisoka to laugh. Beaming, the older man said he would keep it up forever if it meant Hisoka would laugh, because it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.  
  
Once Tsuzuki was out of sight, Hisoka got back to his feet. He stood where he was for a moment, thinking, before taking up his trek towards the hospital once more.  
  
But he was no longer in a hurry to get there.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Quinn had never known Hisoka to be so...lifeless. Sure, she'd only known the boy for a few weeks, but she had been watching him closely. Yes, he didn't talk much. And he preferred to sit and read rather than watch TV or be active, but the Witch couldn't miss that spark of intelligence in the depths of his green eyes. While his body may be still, his mind was always active.  
  
Today, though, he was simply there. Every time Quinn asked questions to try and draw him into conversation, he had answered with crisp, one word sentences. It was about to drive her nuts, especially since she had a pretty good idea what was causing this mope.  
  
Or, rather, who.  
  
"All right, Hisoka," she said in a commanding voice that she usually reserved for the bad guys. It had its desired effect, though, and bright green eyes soon met hers. "I don't know if I can take much more of this moping. What's Tsuzuki done now?"  
  
He blinked. Wha---What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. I used to be in love too, you know. I thought he was my soul mate, until he ran off with and evil Witch and became a low level Warlock. But I would get that same look on my face when I thought something was wrong between us. Like, if he acted strange or did things he normally didn't do." She lifted an eyebrow. "Am I ringing any bells?"  
  
His gaze had returned to his shoes. "I don't know why I should tell you anything. It's really none of your business."  
  
"Well, you made it my business when you came in here and started acting like someone who's just lost his best friend. Besides, you and Tsuzuki are my friends. I don't know what you think about me, but I like you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you anywhere near Tsuzuki. So I want to help. Tell me, Hisoka. What's bothering you?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Quinn let out a deep sigh. Tsuzuki wasn't kidding when he said this kid was a tough nut to crack. "Listen, kid. I don't know what you think Tsuzuki did. Whatever it was, I can tell you that he didn't mean it to hurt you. He would move heaven and earth for you. You're his life, Hisoka. He loves you more than you could ever possibly know. I wouldn't say I was his best friend, but I do know him better than most people. And I can tell you without any doubts that, if he had to choose, he would save your life over mine. So go a little easy on him, okay?"  
  
He let out a shuddering sigh. How can she do this to me? "How can I be sure? He's always talking to you, and you're laughing about something that I know nothing about. He ignores me! And now, before I got here, I saw him buying flowers. My favorite flowers. For you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Who else would they be for?" he asked bitterly. "There's no reason for him to buy me flowers."  
  
"Maybe he's buying them simply because he wants you to know how much he loves you." Quinn moved to a sitting position so that she could reach out and place a hand over his. "Listen to me, Hisoka. Things are odd for the two of you right now. You were partners before, now you're partners in more ways than one. You're not really sure how you should act around one another. Heck, you're still learning about one another! I know it's difficult for Tsuzuki. He's never been able to keep lovers. But he told me the other day that he loves you in ways that he never thought possible. He's terrified of losing you. And I have a hunch that this is the first time you've opened your heart this was. It's a difficult adjustment, trusting someone completely that they won't take your feelings for granted and break your heart even more."  
  
The young man felt as if he was being pounded under a verbal assault. It was almost as if she was reading his mind and bringing to light every fear he had about his new relationship.  
  
"Trust me," she said, causing him to look up. She offered him a smile and a wink. "You'll see when he gets here. Now, how about a game of checkers? I'm bored out of my mind!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hisoka was feeling much better. Quinn had gotten him to chat while they played, and he soon discovered that he enjoyed talking with the young Witch. She told him of some of her past exploits involving Tsuzuki so that he wouldn't feel so left out, and some of the stories she told sent him into peals of laughter. Of course, the fact that he'd won the first two checker games didn't hurt matters either.  
  
They were on their fourth game---"Best three out of five!" Quinn had said--- when Tsuzuki burst into the room, out of breath. He carried three large bags with him, and the delicious aroma of American cheeseburgers drifted out to greet them. Hisoka saw no sign of the flowers, and he couldn't decide if he was happy or upset about that.  
  
"You know," the older Guardian panted, "they have elevators in this place for a reason. Why did they have to put you on the fifth floor, Quinn? Those stairs are killer!"  
  
"You need to use them," she replied matter-of-factly as she moved one of her pieces. "It will work off all of those sweets you eat!"  
  
He pouted. "Awww, Quinn! And here I was, being nice to you and bringing you real food, since you always complain about the hospital food."  
  
"And I am very grateful," she replied, holding out her hands for offered gift. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you eat too many cakes."  
  
Hisoka grinned as he contemplated his next move.  
  
"Tch. Fine," Tsuzuki grumbled as he handed one of the bags over. "But don't get too greedy! That's lunch for all three of us. Oh, and Hisoka?"  
  
The boy looked up with a questioning look on his face.  
  
Right at a bunch of white orchids, being offered by a sheepish looking Tsuzuki. "I'm sorry if they're a little wilted," he said apologetically. "I bought them earlier this morning. I didn't think it would take me so long to get them to you."  
  
Hisoka blinked. "For---for me?"  
  
His lover nodded. "That's why I left this morning. I wanted to surprise you. Especially since I feel I've been neglecting you lately. I can understand if you're---"  
  
He was interrupted as Hisoka flew at him, arms going around his neck and lips pressing against his.  
  
Tsuzuki stood there for a moment in surprise at Hisoka's bold move. But, once he realized what was going on, he closed his eyes and put his arms around Hisoka as well, the flowers still in his hand. If this was the reaction he got every time he bought the young man flowers, he would be sure to do it more often!  
  
Sitting on her bed, Quinn had a huge grin on her face. She was glad that she had been right, and that everything was going to be okay between the two.  
  
Then her stomach let out a growl, and she remembered the food she had in her lap. Let the lovers swallow each others tonsils. She was hungry!  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka never even heard the sound of their lunch being devoured. They were with each other, safe and secure in the knowledge that they loved each other. And, to them, that was all that mattered.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Okay, folks! It's safe to come out from underneath whatever piece of furniture you're hiding under. Torture's over. Just to let you know, I enjoyed that very, very much. This thing has been running around my head non-stop for weeks! Glad that's out of my system. Now, if I could just get this pesky Sorcerer Hunters plot to go away.... 


End file.
